D Gray Dreams
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Os seus sonhos tinham tons de cinza. Presente para YKT.


**Disclaimer: **DGM não me pertence.

* * *

Como seria a sua vida se não fosse compatível com as Dark Boots? Você imagina isso o tempo todo, não é, Lenalee? Você pára, pára de fazer seus afazeres, seus deveres e simplesmente começa a imaginar. E você sonha acordada, porque de noite você não dorme. De noite, só existem os pesadelos.

E você sorri ao se imaginar como uma garota normal. Uma garota com problemas _normais_. Ao invés de "Quem deve ir para lá, lutar contra aqueles akumas?", perguntaria coisas como "Será que essa blusa combina mais com essa saia do que aquela?". E você simplesmente sonha com essas coisas que não teria coragem de dizer para ninguém, senão te chamariam de boba.

Mas nada mudaria muito, você reflete. Nos seus sonhos, você continuaria tendo o seu irmão sempre ao seu lado. Reever seria ainda um de seus melhores amigos, Allen estaria lá; assim como Kanda e Lavi. Todos os seus amigos.

A sua _família. _

Porque, querendo ou não, a Ordem Negra é a sua família e é seu dever proteger todos eles. É seu dever abdicar a vida de uma simples garota normal, que só se preocuparia com "bobagens" para se preocupar com akumas, Noés, Condes.

Você fica pensando como seria mais fácil ter a vida comum que sempre sonhou, sem as mortes, sem as tristezas. Seus olhos ficam meio fechados, Lenalee, porque você está sonhando.

Então você escuta os gritos. E abre os olhos e todo o departamento de ciências está correndo de um lado para o outro, porque Komui acaba de construir um novo robô que ingeriu uma dose mortal de café. E você ri. Seus sonhos não seriam muito diferentes da realidade.

Seus sonhos são cinza-claros. Quase brancos.

**X**

Arystar Krory III. Seu nome é uma herança, assim como sua vida toda. E você gostava disso. Porque naqueles tempos em que você só era Arystar Krory III, o "vampiro", ela estava com você. Eliade. Talvez seus sonhos sempre fossem pesadelos, e seus pesadelos sempre fossem sonhos. Fosse como fosse, sempre eram com ela.

Eliade estaria presente, _estava_ presente. Sempre, sempre, sempre. Por mais que você tentasse tirá-la da sua cabeça, ela sempre estaria lá. Acompanhando seus passos. Chamando-te de fraco. E te apoiando, de alguma maneira que nem mesmo você entendia.

Você não escolhia o que sonhava, infelizmente. Seus sonhos sempre eram povoados por flores, e por Eliade. E flores, e Eliade, e flores, e Eliade. Seus amigos também estavam lá, é claro. Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi, Marie, Komui. Todos aqueles que lhe apoiavam.

E o melhor de seus sonhos era que Eliade sempre estava lá, junto com as flores. E ela segurava um buquê e corria até você, chamando. "Arystar!" Ela gritava. E se jogava em seus braços. E você ria. Então tudo ficava negro. Eliade era só um akuma e te chamava de fraco. E você acordava, suando.

Fechava os olhos. E tentava imaginar como seria mais fácil se nunca tivesse a conhecido.

Seus sonhos eram cinza-claros, e nada mais.

**X**

Bookman. E só. Nada mais, nada menos. Um Bookman, um historiador, uma pessoa imparcial. Você está fadado a ser tudo isso. A não ter emoções, a não ser "alguém". Lavi, Deak, Bookman, Exorcista. Tudo isso. Todas essas coisas. Tudo, menos _humano_.

Porque seres humanos sentem, sentem dores, alegrias, sofrimentos, tristezas. E você não, você não pode sentir nada disso. Você pode rir, porque suas risadas _sempre_ poderão ser falsas (apesar de não serem), mas você não pode chorar, porque suas lágrimas sempre são verdadeiras.

E você sempre falha miseravelmente. Sempre, sempre, sempre.

Mas quando a noite chega e você pode se deitar em sua cama e fechar os olhos, você não dorme. Você _imagina_. E imagina, imagina como seria sua vida se não tivesse de ser um Bookman. Se não fosse Deak, se fosse Lavi. Se vivesse num mundo onde nada disso, nada dessas porcarias, nenhuma dessas _merdas,_ existissem.

E, se há algo em que você não falha, é em imaginar. E imagina que não existe o clã dos Bookmen, que você é um simples garoto ruivo com um tapa-olho por qualquer motivo bobo – talvez por simplesmente achar graça em usar um – sem ter que usar um martelo gigante para lutar contra máquinas feitas de tristeza.

E você por um momento se permite sorrir verdadeiramente sem sentir culpa. Porque nesses momentos você só é Lavi, não é Deak, não é Exorcista, não é Bookman; é _humano_.

Seus sonhos são cinzas. Simplesmente cinzas, sem serem mais claros ou mais escuros.

**X**

Não é como se você fosse admitir para todos que sonha, não é, Kanda? Você consegue ver Lenalee naqueles momentos em que ela fecha os olhos, e você sabe que ela está sonhando em "Ser uma garota normal". E você sabe que Lavi também sonha em não ser um Bookman. E Krory sonha com aquela akuma e em esquecê-la. E também sabe sobre o pirralho e, mesmo tentando convencer-se de que os sonhos dele não lhe interessam, você não consegue.

É tão _óbvio_ o fato de eles sonharem que chega a ser _patético_. E quando você se vê pensando no que eles pensam, repreende-se. "_Che_" você murmura. Mas lá no fundo, você deseja ser como eles, não é? Você deseja poder sonhar assim, sem parecer fraco.

E é esse o seu sonho: não parecer fraco. Porque você sabe que é forte, mas tem algo que faz com que você se ache fraco. Talvez seja o fato de você não sonhar – ou ter vergonha de admitir que sonha.

Quando você sonha, não existem flores de lótus. Não existe _aquela pessoa_. Você está pouco se lixando para akumas e Noés, mas, só para dar um descanso, eles não existem também.

Sem flores de lótus. Sem pessoas que precisam ser encontradas. Sem Noés. Sem akumas. Sem Conde do Milênio. Só você e... Seus _amigos_.

"_Che_" você fala, se auto-repreendendo.

Você não gosta de admitir, mas seus sonhos têm um tom de cinza escuro.

**X**

E quando você fecha os olhos, você pensa _nele_. Não só _nele_, mas _neles_. Mana, o 14º (ou, pior dizendo, **você**), Cross. E depois seus pensamentos se voltam para todos eles, **todos**, sem exceção. E Kanda e Lavi e Lenalee e Komui e Miranda e Reever e Bak e Fo e Lo Fa. Todos invadem sua mente, e você nem consegue mais controlar os próprios pensamentos.

Porque você **ama** todos eles e terá de matá-los. Tudo isso porque um dia você se tornará um maldito Noé. E você nem queria isso! Seu objetivo de vida é acabar com os Noés. Acabar com o Conde do Milênio. Acabar com os akumas, com a dor, com o sofrimento. Libertar as almas; _salvá-las_; é esse seu objetivo.

E quando você fecha os olhos, você pode sonhar com um mundo melhor, onde você não se transformará em um Noé, onde você terá uma vida normal ao lado de seus amigos. Uma vida normal, sem Condes, sem Noés, sem akumas, sem dores, sem sofrimento. Uma vida onde você não precisará libertar almas, porque todas elas – _todas elas_ – já estarão livres.

E você sempre sorri quando sonha com isso, Allen, porque só o que você queria, a **única **coisa, o único desejo é que tal sonho se tornasse realidade.

Mas a realidade é sempre diferente de tudo isso, de todos os seus sonhos. Porque na realidade existem Condes, Noés, akumas, dores e sofrimento. E você tem que se conformar com isso porque todos já se conformaram. E todos tiveram uma história tão triste – ou até mais triste – que a sua. E todos vocês estão unidos por isso, e só por isso.

Pelas tristezas em comum. Pela dor, pelo sofrimento.

Os seus sonhos, Allen, têm um tom de cinza escuro. Cinza escuro, quase negro.

O pior tom existente. O tom de um Noé.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeir, um agradecimento a Hiei-and-shino, por betar uma fic de um fandom desconhecido. Mas finalmente consegui fazer com que ela resolvesse ler DGM! E agora...

Essa fic é um presente para a YKT por diversos motivos. Um, pelo aniversário dela, que já passou – foi dia 21 de setembro. Ai, que vergonha de mim mesma. – outro porque... cara. Sabe, quando eu disse que ia te dar aquela centred nos Noés? Não é suficiente. Não só porque você já me presenteou com mais fics do que eu consigo lembrar, enquanto eu só te dei a "Eterno" que está parada e tudo o mais. É por quem você é. Eu sei que esse presente nem deve estar do seu agrado, o correto seria dar-te uma Lavi/OC, Matt/OC, ou no mínimo uma centred no Lavi, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, e não uma centrada em vários personagens, alguns que você nem liga muito para a existência. Mesmo assim, enquanto eu escrevia essa fic, eu só pensava em _você_. Você, minha querida amiga YKT, que eu só converso pelo MSN; mas tenho orgulho e uma certa vergonha em dizer que é uma das pessoas que eu mais prezo na minha vida. Você, uma autora tão boa que se subestima tanto, tanto. Você, que consegue ser pura, pervertida, inocente e sarcástica. Você, que me apóia. Existem tantos motivos para lhe dar essa fic, mas existem tantos motivos para não. A fic é uma pequena história, talvez curta demais, simples demais. _Simples demais_, mas marcante, eu acho. Assim como você. E eu simplesmente agradeço aos seus pais por um dia acharem que sua irmã não era o suficiente e "Hey, que tal termos outra filha?" e por você ter entrado no fandom de DN, por ter lido a Astúcia, por ter me adicionado no MSN. Você pode não se lembrar, mas eu ainda lembro do começo da nossa primeira conversa. "... o.o", você disse e eu fiquei pensando "certo, quem é ela?" daí você colocou um "AAAAAAH! VOCÊ É AQUELA ÓTIMA FICWRITER!" e eu ruborizei na hora. E nesse mesmo dia, você disse que eu era um ótimo tipo de amiga e eu ruborizei de novo, mas não disse que você também era. Mas agora eu digo que você é um ótimo tipo de amiga, mesmo não te conhecendo pessoalmente, eu _sei _disso. Por isso, agradeço pelo dia 21 de setembro, pelo dia 26 de janeiro desse ano (lembra? A primeira vez que conversamos) e por todos os dias que vieram e que virão. Espero que, se a fic não tenha te emocionado, a N/A tenha cumprido o trabalho. Amo-te, YKT, e invejo-te PORQUE VOCÊ TÁ NA ARGENTINA AGORA, CHIQUITAAA! 8DDD

... reviews? XD


End file.
